


Ducklings

by Leo_Lupus



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Supernatural
Genre: More tags will be added as story progress, Multi, Not really because they will only be mentions, Reader doesn't have much free time on their hands, Reader taking care of the trio during their time in the modern world, Right?, Warnings will be added at beginning of chapter, again who know, can be read as non-binary but reader will mostly be referred as she, coronavirus doesn't exist in this universe, having two jobs can do that to you, mature for now but ratings may (wink wink) change for later chapters, may have elements from supernatural shows, noone is in denial, reader is a romantic disaster, reader is defiantly not having a crush on the trio what are you talking about?, reader uses she they, so semi-crossovers???, trio are defiantly not having a crush on reader, well three if you count being a specialist for hunters, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Lupus/pseuds/Leo_Lupus
Summary: What happens when a speaker, hunter, and dhampir comes into your life? Chaos, that’s for sure. Sexy, polyamory chaos, but chaos nonetheless.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades/ Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mention of Mental Hospital, Panic attack, and food

Do you see the castle?” Sypha asks, head balanced on Alucard’s shoulder.

“Take a look for yourself,” he replies, and the mirror, instead of showing their reflection, shows Dracula’s castle.

“Good, keep focus on it,” Sypha praises as she walks towards a pedestal. She places the book she was carrying on it. “I have to be able to see it to put my intent on it.”

“Your intent?”

“That’s all magic is, Alucard. Changing things in accordance to  _ my _ intent,” Sypha explains as she looks from the piece of paper she’s holding and the page she has the book opened to. “And my intent is to drag that grotesque thing here.”

With that, Sypha approaches the mirror with the piece of paper in her hand. She raises her hand, still holding the paper as it slowly incinerates into a small blue ball. Sparks of lightning form between her hands as Sypha concentrates on the reflection of the castle. Before long, an icosahedron is formed from the aforementioned magic ball. Sypha moves her hands towards it as if to hold it. 

“It’s... fighting me, it’s like I’m pulling against an anchor... And a water wheel all at once,” Sypha describes her struggle to control the castle’s movement, brows furrowed. 

“He moves the castle using an engine,” Alucard explains to Sypha. “That’s what is acting against you.”

Alucard then hears a crash. He looks up to see the beast that Trevor’s fighting and moves closer to Sypha in preparation to protect her. 

The beast breaks through the railing, soaring towards Alucard and Sypha, but Tevor slays it with the Morningstar before it has the chance to attack them. However, the shock wave from the blast causes Alucard to bump into Sypha, which causes  _ her _ to lose focus and control of the lightning in her palms. 

The lightning hits both Sypha and Alucard, a stray bolt striking Trevor. The three vanish. 

——

You wake up to the sound of thunder, despite normally sleeping through storms. 

The difference this time— the reason it caused you to stir — is that the noise seems to have originated from  _ inside _ your apartment. You immediately grab the wooden baseball bat tucked between your bed and your nightstand. 

Sure, bringing a bat to a burglary is basically like bringing a knife to a gunfight, but at least you’ll go down fighting against your intruders. 

You slowly approach your closed door and listen, to see how many there are. 

From what you can gather, they fucking suck at being burglars. All they’re doing so far is bickering and insulting each other.

“What the hell were you thinking?”

“Hey, I saved your ass back there!”

“For the love of, arguing won’t help explain where we are!”

Either you’re suffering through sleep deprivation, or you’re hearing the voice actors of the main trio of Castlevania. 

Maybe both?

You’re debating whether to open your bedroom door to attack your intruders, or go with the logical choice and call the police. 

You back away from the door only to slip on the hardwood floor and fall on your ass. That’s what you get for sleeping in socks. You take in a sharp breath, mentally cursing yourself for being so careless. 

You pray to every deity you’ve heard of that the people outside your room didn’t hear your clumsiness over their fussing, but you suppose you’ll have to give atheism a try when the next snarky remark one of them makes is towards you: 

“We know you’re there, it'd be best for you to come out,” the one that sounds like Trevor taunts. 

Yeah… Not happening. Instead, you quickly lock the door to your bedroom. 

“As if! You’re the ones who broke into my fucking house!” you shout to your intruders. Well, you try to shout. It’s loud, sure, but a bit too shaky to count as yelling.

“Is that where we are?” the one that sounds like Alucard asks.

“No shit, Sherlock! You’re literally stealing my shit right now, aren’t you?!” You yell back, clutching your bat like a security blanket.

You swear you hear him ask the others: “Who’s Sherlock?”

“We are sorry, we didn’t mean to intrude in your home,” the one that sounds like Sypha replies. “If you could come ou-”

“So you can knock me out and steal my kidneys, too!?” you interrupt her. “You’re so fucking bad at this, I almost wonder if you’re telling the truth!”

“No! We just want to talk, why would we steal your kidneys?”

“They’re 200k a pop, that’s why!”

“Two-hundred… Kay? Is that the currency of this land?”

“Dollars are the currency, my kidneys are worth two-hundred thousand apiece! Shit, why am I giving you _ advice _ ?!”

“Well, maybe we should take them. It’d help us get on our feet while we figure things out,” the one that sounds like Trevor suggests, and it seems like he  _ thinks _ like Trevor, too. 

“Trevor, no!” the one that sounds like Sypha scolds. Surely, his name being the same is also a coincidence. “We need their help, not their organs!” 

“Seriously, Belmont, stooping to petty theft? We’re lucky that the lord of this house hasn’t slain us.”

Trevor Belmont. His name is Trevor Belmont, he  _ sounds _ like Trevor Belmont, and he acts like him, too. Walks like a duck, talks like a duck, right? You slowly open the door to take a peek at him. Looks like a duck, too. 

“It- It really is you. All of you,” you breathe, sure your eyes are the size of golf balls. 

“You know of us?” Sypha asks, her eyes meeting yours for a moment. You immediately close the door again and lock it. “Wait! We mean no harm!”

“You promise?” It comes out as a whimper.

“Of course, we only want your help, please,” the one who sounds like- No, the one who  _ must be _ Sypha reassures you.

You take her word for it and open the door, bat still in hand as you leave your room. The first thing you see, besides the trio, live and in-person, is your new, custom-made coffee table... Broken in half.

“Oh, come on!” you pout. “That was one-of-a-kind!”

“We’re sorry, that was-”

“No, no, it was an accident,” you reassure Sypha. “Shit happens. It's no one’s fault.”

There was an awkward silence for a bit before Trevor looks at the bat in your hand and chuckles. 

“You really were going to beat us with a  _ stick _ ?” He asks, and you glare. At least Alucard had the decency to disguise his snickering by covering his mouth. 

“If you managed to defeat a demon with a stick, I think I can defeat a demon  _ hunter _ with one.” Trevor looked surprised at what you said.

“How… How do you know that?” He asks, clearly growing wary of you.

“Well, in this universe… Hm, where to start? Based on your appearances, I’m guessing you’re from season two. I suppose when you tried to transport Dracula’s castle, you accidentally transported yourselves into a different universe, mine. Here, you three are just characters in an adult cartoon, based loosely on a video game.”

“Ah, okay,” Sypha replies, but you can see the wheels in her head turning. 

“That would explain the strange nature of your dwelling,” Alucard rather bluntly mumbles, entranced by his surroundings as he starts to notice them more. 

“You’re a lot more charming in the TV show,” you retort, and Trevor huffs out a laugh. 

“What’s a TV show?” Trevor wonders shortly after. 

“It’s… It’s kind of like a play, but they record it and send it through different kinds of signals to what’s called a television, or a  _ TV _ . Some shows, like the one you’re from, are drawn. Those are called cartoons, and sometimes anime. Seeing you all as real-life people is definitely odd, to say the least. You’re even prettier in person, though, especially you, Sypha.”

The strawberry blonde blushes.

“Oh, uh, I didn’t mean it like that, but- Oh…” Now,  _ you’re _ blushing. “Anyway, y’all probably hungry. Perhaps I can order something for us to eat.”

_ What’s open at this hour? _ you wonder, looking at the clock and seeing that it’s 9:30 in the morning. You know you want to order something simple, they’re from the 15th century and you imagine their digestive systems probably wouldn’t appreciate McDonald’s, no matter how delicious the fries are. 

“You don’t have to go to that trouble, milady,” Alucard insists. 

“No, no, it’s alright. You’re my guests.”

“If she wants to feed us, let her,” Trevor sides with you, or, rather, he sides with free food.

Perhaps Subway? It’s a simple start and you honestly don’t feel like cooking at the moment. Besides, how much food do you have that could feed the four of you?

“Well, nothing is open at the moment, so perhaps we could go shopping and get you some clothes, for while you’re here.” You said, and now you’re wondering if you have any clothes that fit them because you can’t have the three walking in their normal wear and be mistaken as cosplayers, or cult members, or anything other than average.

“You don’t have to-” Sypha begins to say before you cut her off.

“But I want to,” you reassure her as you move to return to your room. “Could you please follow me? Just Sypha for now, don’t worry, I’ll leave the door open.”

After you enter your room with Sypha-- with Trevor and Alucard waiting outside the door --you place your bat right where it belongs and start searching through your drawers.

“Not that there’s anything is wrong with your sense of style, but you all should really change clothes,” you explain, pulling out a couple pairs of sweatpants for the guys. You find a couple of shirts borrowed from partners past, also for the guys. “This is the 21st century, not the 15th. Feel free to raid my closet, Syph.”

“O-Okay,” the girl replies, stunned by both your generosity and the year she’s landed in. 

“Just go through the bathroom and take your pick of what’s in the closet in that next room, it’s called a laundry room,” you explain to Sypha. She follows your instructions, flitting past Trevor and Alucard. “In the meantime, you two change into these while I figure out what else we’ll need while we’re out.”

You look through your pantry and refrigerator to see what groceries you’d like to provide for you and your guests. Judging by what you have… You’re going to make good use out of Alucard’s vampiric strength when you’re bringing the groceries in, considering most of the food you have now is junk food. 

You look at your destroyed coffee table and decide to get a simple one, for the time being. Who knows what other chaos is going to come with these three?

Before long, the trio returns, wearing the clothes that you’ve provided them. You know that Trevor and Alucard are wearing only sweatpants and tee shirts, which is kind of a look for both of them, but you weren’t expecting Sypha’s choice. 

“What do you think?” she asks, giving a little twirl before giggling. 

She wears an olive green button-up that makes her eyes pop, along with some black dress pants that hug her curves just right. She looks  _ way  _ better in that shirt than you do. 

It’s then that it hits you that these three hotties are wearing  _ your _ clothes. You blush at that. Sure, the boys are wearing clothes that belonged to your previous partners, but it still totally counts!

“I, uh...” You’re not sure how to respond. 

“Do I look bad?” Sypha asks you, looking nervous. “Should I change?”

“No, no!” you quickly protest. “You look… You just- You look…”

“Good enough to eat,” Alucard teases. 

“Exactly!” you agree, cheeks flushing when you realize what you’ve admitted. 

“Are humans cannibals in this era? You’re a bit pale, but you’re obviously not a vampire,” Sypha questions. The boys look to you with confusion as well. 

“No, uh… Eating a woman out, is a, um… Euphemism… For…”

“Pleasuring her with your mouth?” Alucard realizes and fills in the blank, glaring (but only a little.) 

You and Sypha avoid eye contact, but she appears flattered. The guys observe you, thinking to themselves about how cute the two of you are when flustered. 

“Anyways!” you chirp after a few beats of awkward silence, motioning for the three to follow you as you grab the keys to your truck. “Let’s get going, the sooner we get you prepared for this universe, the sooner we can figure out a way to get you back home.”

Before you leave the apartment, you ask Trevor and Alucard to leave their weapons behind as you stand in front of the door.

“Absolutely not,” Trevor said.

“Look, back in the 15th century, it would’ve been okay. However, this is the 21st century. There are laws about this, and the last thing we want is for either of you to be arrested,” you carefully explain. “So,” you requested, “Can you two please leave behind the whips, knives and swords here?”

It’s silent for a moment, before Alucard removes his sword from his belt and props it against the wall, saying: “Very well.”

“You can’t be-”

“If what she said is true, then we don’t want to cause anymore trouble.”

Trevor seems conflicted about leaving your house defenseless. After a short pause, Trevor disarms himself of any weapons he has.

“Thank you,” you say with a smile.

“Don’t mention it,” Trevor mumbles, cheeks flushed. He must be anxious about leaving his weapons behind.

With that, you open the front door and lead the trio out, locking it behind you four. 

You live on the second floor of an apartment complex in a small town. The trio look at your mundane surroundings with childlike wonder. They appear to be fascinated by the shops that line the streets of your town, and the vehicles that passed by on those streets. 

There’s even an IHop within walking distance of your residence, one that you sometimes go to because of the discount they give to people living in the apartment complex. Maybe if the three don’t get home as soon as you plan, you can stop by there and let them try it. 

As you approach your vehicle, a F/C truck, you try to explain what it is.

“Just think of it as a horseless carriage that moves by using an engine and fuel,” you tell them. 

You open the driver’s door after you’ve already unlocked the truck, and wait for the trio to do the same before taking your seat. Except, it took a bit of reassuring considering that the three have yet to actually trust you. 

“Look, I get it,” you said as you closed the door and moved to stand in front of them, far enough to insure you’re not a threat. “You’re in another world, shit, in another  _ universe _ , in the freaking future. You’re all scared, and that’s okay; but, in order for me to help you, we need to trust each other. I’m here to help you, not hurt you.”

“You never actually told us your name,” Trevor argues.

“ _ You _ never asked, but my name is Y/N, Y/N L/N. At your service,” you officially introduce yourself, giving the trio a mock bow. They’re somewhat amused by this. “Now, your chariot awaits you three. One of you can sit in the front with me, but all three of you can fit in the back, if that makes you feel safer. It’s up to y’all.”

You open both the passenger and back seat and wait for the three to decide. Alucard chooses to sit in the front with you, while Sypha and Trevor sit in the back together. You close the doors once they’re all seated, afterwards returning to your place as the driver. 

“So, there’s this belt on either the left or right side of you,” you explain; the three watch and copy your movements as you grab your seat belt and buckle yourself in. “And there should be a buckle on the other side. The purpose behind seat belts is to help prevent further injuries in case of a crash.”

“A crash?”

“An accident, between two… Vehicles.” you carefully explained, “But, it rarely happens, as long as the drivers respect the roads and each other, everything should be fine.”

You turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared with life and waited for the truck to warm up. After a short while, your radio turns on:

_ “And in other news-” _

“Is there a human trapped in there?!”

“No, no, no. This is a radio, it plays signals that are broadcasted at different frequencies.” You quickly explain to the three, but your words seem to confuse them more, so, you repeat: “I can assure you that no  _ human  _ is trapped in there.”

Once you’re sure the trio are okay and buckled, you slowly drive to a Walmart that’s a few minutes away. You park in the nearly empty lot, making sure to stay away from the vehicles that are there. 

“Is there a reason we’re parked far away from the entrance?” Sypha asks as you turn off the truck.

“Yes, uh.. It’s nice to walk, good for your health,” you nervously explain, but you can see that they know it was a bullshit lie. “Okay, it’s because I don’t want any of you to accidentally hit something as you open the door. That happens to people who are  _ used  _ to being in a vehicle, so, I figured I wouldn’t risk it with y’all.” 

“Very well,” Alucard responds, and with that, the four of you leave the truck and make your way to the store. Once you enter the store, you lead the three to the Subway that resides in Walmart.

“First, we should get something to eat,” you decide, guiding the three to a booth and telling them to wait there as you went in line. You go with something simple: two, footlong ham and cheese sandwiches with lettuce and tomatoes, toasted. You grab a bag of baked potato chips and four water bottles as well, paying before returning to the trio. 

You take the empty seat next to Alucard, with Sypha and Trevor across from you. 

“Alright, after this we should get you three some clothes to wear during your stay here,” you explain as you set down the trays before grabbing one of the half sandwiches and motioning for the three to grab their own half. They each hesitantly do. 

“Is there something wrong with what we’re wearing now?” Alucard questions, and it takes all you have not to coo at his adorable look of confusion. 

“It’s just a bit… Casual, and you all are going to need two to three weeks’ worth of clothing, at least for now.”

“Three weeks!?” Sypha asks, both Trevor and Alucard looking at you with alarm. “We need to get back to our wor-”

“I know, I  _ know _ ,” you quickly reassure her, looking around to make sure no one’s listening before you continue, “And I’ll do everything I can to help you get back, but it takes time.”

“Time Wallachia may not have,” Trevor argues, and he’s right. 

Why can’t Dracula just go after the bastard that killed his wife and leave everyone else be? Or, at least, destroy the Catholic Church? Even in your universe and time, those guys kinda suck, and it’s not like you don’t already have enough on your plate! You don’t need to mention that now, though.

“Look, I’m doing the best I can, I’m only one person,” you reply, starting to feel overwhelmed. “And I am  _ literally  _ the only one who can help you.”

“How come?”

“The majority of people, upon hearing your story, would label you as insane and have you put in a mental hospital.”

“Mental hospital?”

“A place where they treat the mentally ill, as opposed to a typical hospital, which treats the physically ill and injured,” you explain, your foot beginning to tap rapidly. It’s one of your tells, giving away that you’re overwhelmed. 

Shit, what are you going to do? Having two jobs is bad enough. Well,  _ three _ if you count being a specialist for hunters as one; but, you have the deadline for that animated logo coming up soon, and you  _ still _ have yet to figure out what to do with that project. Fuck…. Why does it feel like the world is closing around you? 

Darkness is closing in on you, spots dancing in your vision. 

_ What are you going to do? What are you going to do? What are you- _

“Y/N?”

You were brought back to where you were, in the Subway restaurant, sitting with Alucard, Sypha and Trevor. The three looked at you with borderline horror on each of their lovely faces. 

“Are you okay? You’re crying.” Sypha asks you. Are you? You blink hard, and the tears that had welled up in your eyes roll down your cheeks.

“M’sorry,” you mumble, trying to calm yourself down. You start tapping your finger on the table in sync with your foot.

“Why are you apologizing?” Alucard asks, carefully wiping your tears.

“I- I don’t know,” you stammer, “For being overwhelmed? For not knowing how to even  _ start  _ in getting you three home?”

It’s that moment that the trio realizes how much pressure they’ve been putting on you. They’ve been so focused on finding a way back home, that they haven’t bothered to ask how the random human whose life they’ve totally transformed is holding up. 

“It’s alright. We know you’re doing your best,” Sypha is the first to reassure you. 

“We’re not entirely sure, either, it was unfair to expect you to have the answers,” Alucard agrees. 

“In other words, none of us should’ve put that kind of pressure on you,” Trevor bluntly says, looking around and grimacing at the other people in the sandwich shop and the Walmart as a whole. “It seems we’re rather lucky we landed in  _ your _ home.”

You sniff, giving a weak chuckle and a smile before saying: “Thank you, I really needed that. Let’s get what we came here for and figure things out from there, okay?”

They all nod, following your lead like lost ducklings. 

After throwing away the trash and grabbing a shopping cart, you lead the three to the clothes section of the store, guiding them to the clothing that best suits them but ultimately letting them try on clothes and make their own decisions. Besides the basics like jeans, each has a theme of sorts. 

Alucard picks a couple of nicer button-ups, but surprises you by seeming to prefer flannels. His clothing choices are pretty dark; he mostly sticks to black with a few reds and greens here and there. 

Trevor prefers plain t-shirts, but seems to have fallen in love with a rather heavy bomber jacket, so you’re not worried about him getting cold. 

Sypha’s choices are rather tomboy-ish, but they emphasize her more feminine features like her wide blue eyes and peachy, full lips. 

The three also chose their own set of nightwear and undergarments before you stop at the furniture section to pick out a simple, but sturdy coffee table. Oh, you cannot  _ wait _ to assemble that together when you get home. It’s gonna be a blast. (Literally or metaphorically, you’re not sure.)

Last, but not least, you went to the grocery side of the store to stock up on food, just the essentials you need for you and your guests. You’re thinking about making a vegetable soup tonight, hopefully you’re remembering your mom’s recipe right.

After you gather everything you need, the four of you check out and make your way back to your truck. 

The four of you organize and separate what needs to be put in the bed of the truck and the back seat- they mostly just act as your feet while you continue to explain the various products you purchased -and afterwards return to your apartment. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since you returned from Walmart, you’ve been answering the trio’s questions.

“So, this preserves food to last longer?” Sypha asks as you put the groceries away in the refrigerator. 

“Yes, what normally lasts a night can be kept cool and last longer, from a few days to about a week,” you explain, “While the freezer can allow the food to last a month, or even longer.”

“And the canned food?” Trevor asks as he places a can of peaches in the pantry, as he was instructed to earlier. 

“If kept in good condition, they can last a few years, or even a decade.” Alucard nods along, aware of the science behind this. 

Once the groceries were put up— You’re not sure that your fridge or your pantry have ever been this full,  _ ever!  _ —you start removing the tags from the clothes you bought for the trio and sorting the clothes into three piles (lights, darks, and denims) so you can put them in the washer. You try your best to keep track of what belongs to who, but you’re sure they’ll remember and that if they don’t, it won’t be too big of a deal.

“So, this machine washes the clothes while this dries them?” Sypha asks, eyes wide with wonder. 

“Yep,” you confirm as you put some clothes in the washer, “There are a few reasons to wash newly-bought clothes: anyone in the store could’ve touched them or tried them on, and dyes from the clothes can transfer onto your skin. That’s why I’m separating them into different colors, I’d hate for Alucard’s red flannel to ruin one of your white blouses,” you tell her. 

You even taught them how to operate the shower and explained how to use the toilet, along with the purpose of toilet paper.

“Think of it as something to wipe your ass with.”

To say the least, it was an interesting evening. Especially when you were putting together the coffee table you just brought as the trio sat on the couch and watched you. After throwing away the custom one that was beyond repairing by use of duct tape.

“Shame I can’t give a hunter’s funeral for that table,” you mumble as you put one of the legs on the cheap new table.

“Hunter’s funeral?” Trevor asks.

“It’s where you burn the remains of the fallen to prevent their spirits from haunting this realm,” you explain. “Shouldn’t you know that?”

“But, it’s just a  _ table _ ,” he scoffs. 

“Handmade by a friend,”

“They can make another, can’t they?”

“They’re fucking dead, Trevor. You have no idea of the adventures I had with that table, the stories I told, the games I played,” you snap, thinking of all the times you DM’d for an amazing campaign, or the other games you played with your friends, including the one who built the table for you. Oh, you miss them all so much, your first thought every day is how you wish you had been able to save them.

“Trevor,” Sypha scolds.

“Even if the table wasn’t sentimental to you, it was clearly a fine piece of craftsmanship. We’re deeply sorry for what happened,” Alucard apologizes, putting a reassuring hand on your shoulder. The comforting touch almost  _ hurts _ ; the slightest of warmth in an eternal winter feels like fire. 

“No,  _ I’m _ sorry, it- It was just an accident, I shouldn’t have lashed out like that,” you say, and you stop working on the table. Before any of your guests can ask what’s wrong, you excuse yourself to check on the laundry. 

You may not be a hunter, but you are a specialist for them. The story of how your friends died is the reason you joined this life.

“Trevor!”

You immediately dropped one of the clothes you were folding and dashed towards the living room.

You were afraid that Trevor somehow got himself hurt, or worse; but instead, you found him on top of Alucard threatening to stake him with a broken leg piece from the  _ very _ table you’re currently putting together. The three looked at you like deers caught in a headlight. 

You took a deep breath to calm down before saying “Look, I appreciate the fact that you’re bringing the fanfiction I’ve written to life...but are you fucking kidding me?!”

“What is fanfiction?”

“That’s not important right now, what’s important is the fact that you broke my table. Again!”

“Is it truly broken if it is not assembled yet?” Alucard asks in a listless tone, looking up at Trevor’s furious face rather boredly. 

“Maybe he should stake you, if you’re gonna have an attitude!” 

“Y/N!” Sypha scolds. She seems to be awfully good at that. You pout in response. 

“Okay, let’s just calm down and talk this out,” you say, before ordering Trevor to “Please put down the table leg and step away from Alucard.”

Trevor gives a frustrated growl at Alucard, before begrudgingly crawling off of the blond, and dropping the table leg.Trevor sulks in the corner of the room, pouting. If you weren’t so irritated, you’d find it adorable. 

While everyone else takes a breath, you grab a roll of duct tape from the junk drawer so you can continue working on the table, taping Trevor’s makeshift stake back to the other half of the leg.

The four of you remain silent as you— and only you, though you let Sypha assist a little —finish assembling the coffee table. You try to settle it in the right position; however, the table wobbles a bit due to the taped leg being unstable. You suppose it’s not a big deal, since the table still serves its purpose. With that done, you proceed to ask an unexpected question: 

“What did you say to him, Alucard?”

The golden-haired dhampir blinks at you, shocked. His fellow adventurers look just as dumbfounded.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me, what did you say to Trevor that set him off? He may be a bit hot-headed, but he didn’t pounce on you for no reason, did he?” you elaborate on your question, resisting your urge to break eye contact with the beautiful man.

Alucard remains silent for a bit before clarifying: “I told him he was an insensitive prick, and that he should learn to keep his muck-spouting to a minimum.”

“Muck...spouting?” Your furious expression fades into one of adorable confusion before you give in to giggles. “Gosh, what a weirdo you are. It’s the 21st century, okay? I can defend my own honor, jeez.” 

Alucard looks miffed before he laughs with you, Sypha falling under your spell as well. Even Trevor can’t help but chuckle. The laughter lasts a little longer than it should, but  _ today _ has lasted a little longer than it should’ve. A little humor is necessary. 

“Look, it’s been a long day and after everything that happened, I say now is a good time to start dinner.” you said as you made your way to the kitchen and grabbed the ingredients you needed for your mom’s special soup that you always enjoy. You checked on the laundry during breaks, which most are already done. Daywear is mostly kept in the closet/laundry while you’ll figure out where to put the undergarments and nightwear later. 

Since you don’t have much of a dining table unless you count the island counter in the kitchen— which only seats two people —the four of you gather around the coffee table to eat. 

“I can’t believe you’ve named the table Woody,” Trevor chuckles, shaking his head.

“Why not? With you three living under my roof, who knows how long this one will last. You already broke his leg! His moments on this earth are precious, we should make the most of them,” you argue.

“Anyways,” Sypha says, trying to keep the peace before asking a more serious question: “Are you a hunter, Y/N?”

You froze for a second, thrown off guard by her inquiry, before answering: “Sort of, why do you ask?”

“You mentioned about a hunter’s funeral earlier,” Sypha replies, the spark of curiosity in her eyes not dimming.

“Right, well, I’m a specialist  _ for _ hunters,” you explain. “Either I call when there’s a case near me, or they call to ask for assistance and information about the monster they are hunting.”

“How come you don’t hunt the monsters yourself?” Trevor asks. 

“Hunting monsters in the 21st century is a little different than it was back then. Whole species of monsters have gone extinct over the centuries, and while there’s still a wide variety of species… Some have adapted to modern society and don’t pose a threat anymore, and some are just better at keeping a low profile.”

“So, there’s not that many now as there were before?” Trevor reiterates. 

“Yeah, to the point where pretty much everyone believes they’re made up. Myths, fairy tales, whatever…”

“But there are still people out there who hunt them?”

“Well, yes, but… No. You’re either born into that lifestyle, or brought into it.”

“And you are?” Trevor blurts. 

You blankly stare through your reflection in your soup, not sure if you want to tell them. Thinking of the night you lost your friends, especially so close to bedtime, gives you night terrors. 

“You don’t have to answer,” Alucard assures you, putting a hand on your shoulder and shooting Trevor an ice-cold glare that you don’t notice.

“No, it’s okay. The latter, something happened and now I’m a specialist.”

They leave it at that, seeing the pain not only in your eyes but radiating off of you. 

“So, you might know how to get us back to our world, yes?” Sypha asks, instead of the questions she wants to. 

“Kinda? It’ll take a lot of research to find a spell, or something. I mean, there  _ might _ be a faster way, but that’s more of a last resort.”

“What’s the faster way?” Trevor asks, impatient as always.

“It’s a  _ last _ resort, I’d rather try to find a way to get you back with… Less consequences,” you try to keep it vague in the hopes of not tempting them to try to make a deal on their own.

“That doesn’t answer the question,” Sypha points out.

“I don’t even know if they have that kind of power, it’d be a total shot in the dark,” you argue. 

“Stop avoiding the question.” Alucard’s melodic voice doesn’t stop his words from pissing you off.

“Stop fucking  _ asking _ the question,” you snap, eyes shooting daggers at him. Alucard can see how the question is bothering you, and considering you’re the only one who can help them...

“Very well,” he says, effectively silencing the others. His respect, though, makes you reconsider hiding the truth. It’d be safer if they knew, in case they’re targeted by demons. 

You sigh, before admitting: “The monsters in this time, in this  _ world _ , are different from yours. For example, now you have to cut a vampire’s head off in order to kill them, instead of just a plain old stake to the heart.”

The three are surprised by that alone, but you continue: “There are different types of demons, too. Ones that look human, because they’ve taken over a human’s body. The only way to tell the difference is their black eyes, which they can choose not to show you. If you’re approached by one, or you do a special ritual at a crossroad, you can make a deal with them. Your immortal soul for… Anything you desire. But they come back to collect it in a shorter time than it might seem.”

“And that’s the last resort?” Alucard confirms. You nod. “Would you really do that for us?”

“If I had to. I’m probably going to Hell, anyways. Might as well get something out of it. It’s how demons are made. They torture you until you break and agree to torture others, and it only escalates from there, until survival becomes sadism.” 

The rest of dinner is spent in solemn silence, before you call it for the night. You put up the few leftovers before moving Woody out of the way before pulling out the couch bed. 

“Tomorrow, we’ll hit the library to do some research,” you explain, opening the linen closet and grabbing some sheets for the pullout, as well as some blankets for Trevor and Alucard. You take the spare pillows from the same location, thinking of how these bedclothes haven’t been used since before your friends passed. 

A hardcore gaming session would turn into a hardcore drinking session, and all your buddies would be too tipsy to safely leave. You’d all end up piled up on the pullout bed. You’re still young, but you miss your  _ youth _ . You shake out the dust and hope the boys won’t mind. 

“You two,” you point at Trevor and Alucard. “Can share this, or figure out a solution on your own that  _ doesn’t  _ involve the destruction of my property.”

“Does that mean I’m sleeping with you?” Sypha asks, batting her eyelashes.

“It does,” you flirt back with a smirk, pulling her along to your room and leaving the guys to their own devices. 

“You stay on your side, I’ll stay on mine,” Trevor says as he went to change into his nightwear.

“Very well,” Alucard agrees as he too changed.

With you and Sypha, the both of you respect each other by not looking as you change. It’s tempting, but she’s not fictional anymore. You probably should work on not lusting after her. 

The two of you then lay on opposite sides of the bed, backs towards each other. You’re laying on the side where your wooden bat is hidden. 

As you start to drift off, Sypha accidentally wakes you with a question: “Would you really sell your soul to a demon for us?”

“As a last resort, I would,” you mumble, nuzzling the bunched-up section of your comforter that you’re cuddling, too embarrassed to bring your favorite stuffy out of hiding. 

“Even at the cost of your humanity?”

“It’s not like I have much to live for here,” you admit, like it’s nothing. 

“Don’t say that,” you can feel the bed shifting as Sypha props herself to look at you.

“What? It’s true.” You roll over, onto your back, and look back at her. You continue: “Even as I try to live a semi-normal life, I still can’t see my family. I mean, I do every now and then, but… Only on holidays and stuff, just to be safe.”

“So, you were alone before we... _ dropped _ into your life?” She confirms.

“Mostly. I have some hunter friends that I’d considered family, but we rarely see each other outside of, y’know, saving the world.”

“You helped save the  _ world _ ?”

“Well, yeah. Like I said, demon-hunting is pretty different. Especially with those knuckleheads,” you huff out a laugh, “Those two… Well, if you want an example of their craziness, they’ve cheated their way out of that deal I mentioned… Countless times. They just can’t die forever, which is good, but they can’t stay out of trouble, either.” 

“Well, now I don’t feel so bad about the chaos we’ve brought you. It seems like you’re used to it.”

“Yeah,” you agree, before turning back over; your back towards Sypha. “Goodnight.”

Sypha turns back over, replying: “Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second Chapter! I hope you enjoy reading this and I'll like to thank my partner for helping me out. Please feel free to leave kudos or comments


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: W*ndigo mention, nightmares, PTSD, killings of monster relating to a case

While your friends continue to chat and tell stories, you gaze around at the tall pine trees surrounding the campsite. It’s dark, and cold, but the fire is warm and bright. 

A piercing shriek rings through the trees, jolting both you and your peers.

Again, someone calls for aid. You all look to Phineas, an Eagle Scout. He’s resourceful, helpful, strong. He can do it. He goes, strapping a headlight to his head and toting a first aid kit. 

Everyone relaxes. Maybe someone got lost going to the bathroom or something. 

But, after things really settle back down— the stories and laughter and songs resume —there’s another scream. Phineas. 

Suddenly, you’re running through the forest with only the full moon lighting your way as you hear screeches of something you can feel in your soul used to be human. It gets closer and closer as you feel more and more exhausted, its snarls syncing with your panting until you feel it dig into your back with its claws; feel it tear into your shoulder with its teeth.

You wake up with a gasp of pain, sitting straight up.

You feel and look around, realizing you’re in your room. It was just a dream. It already happened, it’s over now. 

It’s 2 AM, it’s years later, and you have new problems now.

“Y/N?” one of your new problems addresses you in a sleepy mumble. You’ve scared off partners before with these nightmares, tossing and turning and whimpering in your sleep. 

She slept right through it. 

“Sorry,” you quickly choke out as you move to sit on the edge of the bed. “Please just go back to sleep,” you whimper, covering your mouth to hold in a sob and trying to play it off as a cough. 

Sypha, too drowsy to notice the emotion saturating your request, does as you ask. 

Choking sobs take over as you continue to relive the events. Now that you have the experience you do, you feel so stupid, like you could’ve done more. You know you  _ should  _ have. 

First it was Phineas, and then it picked you off, one by one. The only reason you’re alive is because that  _ thing  _ was greedy and wanted to tear apart your other friends before they could get away. It left you for dead and you were rescued by the hunters who were after it. 

The door creaks open, and you wince. 

“Y/N?” It’s Alucard. “What can I do?”

“Just go.”

“That’s not true,” he says. “People say that _. I  _ say that. But it’s not true, no one  _ really  _ wants to be alone, especially when they’re hurting. They just don’t know how not to be alone.” 

He’s right, it’s just that you don’t want  _ anyone _ to see you like this, to see you  _ vulnerable _ . Not trusting your words, you simply pat the spot next to you, signaling him to sit with you. He does so. 

You need to ground yourself, and part of you wants to lean against Alucard to do so; instead, you ask to hold his hand, which he allows. 

The two of you sit there in silence for quite some time, as Alucard quietly helps you level your breathing. You rub the back of his hand with your thumb. Before long, you’re somewhat soothed… But you still need to distract yourself. 

You quietly get up and Alucard gracefully trails behind you. You see Trevor on the couch bed, hugging a pillow that’s on Alucard’s side of the bed, but think nothing of it as you continue to walk towards the hallway and open the door on your left. 

“What is this room?” Alucard asks as you turn on the light, blinking as your eyes adjust. 

“This is where I work,” you explain, plunking down in your chair.

“You should be sleeping,” Alucard says, but he leans against the wall behind you to watch as you turn on your computer. 

“I can’t,” you remind him. “So, I work to either tire myself out and keep my mind off of… Things.”

You have an animated logo due soon, but you really didn’t want to do that. You could work on another commission, or maybe continue an animatic. You reject the last idea, it’d be a bit embarrassing to work on some of those in front of Alucard. Still, though…What  _ should  _ you do? 

“Would you mind if I took a look through your library?” Alucard asks and you look behind you to see him standing in front of a small bookcase that’s exclusively for your sketchbooks. Some are complete, some half-done. 

“Sure, go right ahead…But, uh, it’s just sketchbooks.”

“That’s fine. Thank you.” He takes the first one and flips through it. You started drawing traditionally again after what happened, to help you process what happened. So, the drawings in that sketchbook are rather… “Disturbing.” 

“Which one?” 

You turned around to face Alucard to see him looking through the first sketchbook.

“Oh, uh… Yeah, a lot of those are gonna be…  _ disturbing _ ,” you explain. You started drawing traditionally again after what happened with that…  _ thing. “ _ But the ones towards the bottom are better.” 

You decide against working, instead observing Alucard’s expressions as he flips through the pages.

“Well, you’re quite talented,” he says as he concludes the first book. 

You blush, thanking him. Then, he asks you one thing you weren’t expecting:

“Could you perhaps… Draw me? I’ve been meaning to commission a portrait for quite some time, you seem to be the ideal candidate. You… You can capture the beauty in a monster.” 

“Me? I mean, sure… If that’s what you want, I could do that for you. But, Alucard… You’re not a monster.”

He smiles softly, and thanks you, but there’s a bittersweetness to it that tells you he doesn’t believe you. He clears his throat. 

“Shall I get dressed then? Perhaps get my sword so I can pose with it?”

“Now? I mean, you don’t have to change or get your sword, just sit down on the chaise by the door and relax in a comfortable position.”

Alucard does as you instructed as you gather your art supplies. You roll your chair over, leaving an array of supplies on the desk so you can reach over for them when needed.

For the next couple of hours, Alucard observes the way you observe him, looking back and forth between him and the sketch pad. Each time you catch eye contact with each other, you’ll blush and quickly look back at your sketch pad. He finds that quite amusing. You incorporate that devilish smirk into your work. 

As the night turns to early morning, he starts to notice you drifting off, your pencil strokes becoming slower and slower. You look at him with droopy eyes, and when he catches you yawning, he knows it’s time for you to resume your slumber. 

All you know is one moment you were about to fall out of your chair, the next you’re in Alucard’s arms as he carries you back to your room. You cuddle into his embrace, too exhausted to be embarrassed, and when he tries to put you down on the bed, you cling to him, whimpering some little plea to stay.

He does. 

He tentatively sits on the bed, more out of habit since you’re not entirely asleep and Sypha could probably sleep through a tornado, and cradles you even closer, draping what little of the comforter Sypha hasn’t stolen over you both. 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been there, but he assumes it's been a while when Sypha starts to stir, squirming and mumbling. She rubs her eyes before opening them a little, and, upon noticing him, she jolts.

“Ah! Alucard, what are you-!?” She silences herself upon seeing his finger meet his lips with a glare so fiery it rivals her powers. Both her and Alucard froze when you started to move in your sleep before humming sleepily and nuzzling his chest. 

They breathe a sigh of relief, but then, out of nowhere, music blares and you’re startled awake, gasping like you’ve been underwater for too long. You look around for something before grabbing your phone from your bedside table and answering it. 

“Hello?” You ask sleepily.

“Y/N, it’s Sam.” That’s what fully brings you back to reality. 

“Sammy Sunshine!” you cheer, climbing out of Alucard’s lap and the covers. You grab a notepad and pen from your desk. “How can I be of assistance?”

“I know it’s early for you, but we really need your help in this case,” he tells you. 

“I assumed. Go ahead, tell me what you know.”

“Right, well, the creature seems to enjoy taking the heart and liver of its targets. Most likely to eat, it’s tearing them out as opposed to surgically removing them,” he explains.

“And what do the targets have in common? Is there anything?” you inquire, trying to ignore Alucard and Sypha’s observation of you as you scribble down Sam’s explanation. 

“You’re not going to like this.”

“Sam, I know this life isn’t easy, but every detail matters,” you insist. 

“I know, it’s just…” he trails off, hesitation still in his tone.

“Yeah?”

“Children, either unborn or young,” Sam finally admits. 

Your heart aches at that, it’s such a shame that these lives have just begun, or haven’t even yet, and they’re being torn away before they even have a chance. 

“Y/N?” he checks on you.

“Right,” you sigh. “I’ll see what I can dig up. You and Dean watch out for each other until then, okay?”

“As always, Seeker,” Sam reassures you before you hang up. 

You stand up and yawn while you stretch, before turning around to look at Sypha and Alucard.

“Good morning, you two,” you drawl, before confusion blooms on your face at their own confused expressions. 

“Who is Sammy Sunshine, and how were you speaking with him?” Sypha asks, likely concerned for your sanity. 

“Oh, I was just being silly. That’s my friend Sam, I was talking to him on my cell phone,” you answer, holding it up. “This is a smartphone, it helps people communicate with each other from far distances, among other things.”

“So kinda like a distant mirror?” Alucard mention, to which you nodded to confirm. 

“Well, we have a big day, today,” you said as you stretched for a bit, “let’s wake up Trevor, get dressed, eat out, and I’ll take you to the library to see if we could find a way to get you home.”

And that's what you do, after taking a picture of Trevor hugging a pillow first. The four of you got dressed, you took them to the nearby IHOP as you went through the plan of what you all will be doing today after ordering a breakfast sampler for all of you. 

“So these are called pancakes?” Sypha asks

“Yep, and normally you put maple syrup on them,” you explain as you explained the three choices of syrup IHOP have to provide before choosing your preferred syrup. 

“Okay, I know I said I’ll help you,” you said as you four ate, “but I have a case to help out with.”

“The one involving the children,” Alucard asks. Right, super hearing.

“It’s rude to eavesdrop on someone’s conversation,” you tease as you point your fork at him. 

“Was just checking to make sure you weren’t losing your sanity.”

“Fair enough.”

“Back to this case, please.” Sypha says. 

You shake your head and say “You should be more focused on finding a way to get back home.”

“We can do that as we help,” Alucard suggests. 

“Well, you’re not wrong about that,” you said before finally accepting their help. “Okay, from what I know so far from the information Sammy gave me, this creature is after the hearts and liver of specifically children, either young or unborn.”

“So this Sammy fellow asks for your help to find what type of creature they’re dealing with?” Trevor asks, knowing there’s not much he could do, but likes to know more about this century’s hunting style. 

“Yes,” you confirmed, “how I do my research is that I look into myths, legends, folklore, all that Jazz within the home country before branching out to nearby countries. You’re more likely to find a creature that is native here, but that doesn’t cross out the possibility of there being one from  _ outside _ the home country. From what I heard, Sam and Dean encountered a Lamia a while back that is normally native in Greece somehow found its way to the Americas.”

“Americas?” Sypha asks.

“Right… I forgot to inform y’all that you’re in the United States, which is located in  _ North America  _ and not in Romania. Technically speaking, you’re in the New World that will be discovered in about… 37 years by Europeans in your timeline.”

You can tell that if you haven’t already, you probably blew the trio’s —mostly Trevor’s considering Sypha is a speaker while Dracula probably told his son about the places he traveled— minds about where they are now. 

“Anyway, let me go ahead and pay the bill and we’ll be on our merry way to the library.” You casually said as you waved the waiter for the paid check. 

To say the least, Sypha and Alucard were fascinated by the library you brought them to as you explain where to start searching.

“The library is split into two categories, Fiction and NonFiction, that is then separated into subgenres.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, special thanks to a friend for looking over chapter for me. Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> First thing first, I'll like to thank my partner for being my beta/editor for this fic. You may not be that into the show as I am, but I truly appreciate your help, love you.  
> Now, about this fic. First chapter is a test run of sorts? I do plan to continue this no matter what, I'm surprised that no one has thought of this yet. Anyway, I guess this is the first Trephacard x reader? I know for sure that they are some floating around tumblr, but I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.


End file.
